


Those Golden Schooldays

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Gryff Boys Kink Meme, M/M, Other, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POA era. Choices are so much simpler as a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Golden Schooldays

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago for Gryff Boys Kink Meme. Prompt: Snuffles/schoolboys.Sneaking around as a dog gives Sirius access to watching all sorts of things. Schoolboys over 16 please!

Even as Padfoot, Sirius was in complete sympathy with the honey-haired boy in the first flush of youth, not quite a man yet, and having to resort to a wank right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. What with all the portraits, ghosts, prefects, professors, and boundary-ignoring roommates, it was a practice he'd resorted to often himself during his own schooldays, before Remus had eventually joined him in those activities.

The boy was hidden behind a large oak tree and Padfoot watched him from the low brush just inside the forest's edge. His trousers and pants already around his knees, the boy was leaning against the trunk, fisting his cock slowly, obviously making the most of the opportunity to take his time. His pale thighs were spread just the bit that the bunched up fabric of his clothing would allow, and the fine hairs that covered them gleamed like gold in the sunlight.

His head tilted back, extending his throat that was left exposed by the undone buttons at the collar and loosened red and gold tie. With his face hidden, Padfoot could almost imagine it was Remus again, young and vibrant and waiting for Sirius to come and take him in the soft, damp earth between the trees. Almost without volition, Padfoot crept closer. The boy's head was still thrown back, his wavy hair tangling in the rough strips of bark. Padfoot watched a bead of sweat slip down his temple, over his jaw, and down the arched column of the boy's throat. He could almost taste the salty trail it left.

With a soundless whimper he padded silently forward until he was mere inches from the boy. This close he could see the muscles of the boy's stomach tense and flutter. He could smell the musky scent of his balls and the fluid leaking from his cock. Padfoot couldn't contain a low growl.

The boy's head jerked down, his eyes flying wide at the sight of the huge, black dog. His hand tightened convulsively on his cock. Padfoot meant to be reassuring, he did, but the lure of the scent was too much. Dropping his gaze from the boy's frightened eyes, Padfoot surged forward, snuffling against the boy's balls, his cold nose making him yelp and flatten against the tree trunk.

"No!" Both his hands came up to push Padfoot away, and Padfoot growled again, a rumbling warning. Instantly, the hands jerked away and the boys' fingers scrabbled against the trunk of the tree as he tried to disappear inside it.

"G-good dog," he stuttered. "Go away now, okay?"

If he had been Sirius at that moment, he would have laughed. Instead, Padfoot unfurled his tongue and licked at the boy's balls enthusiastically, causing him to gasp and go absolutely rigid, in fright or shock, he didn't know. That didn't stop him. He couldn't stop. The sensations were overwhelming, overloading his senses with things he hadn't felt in thirteen years. His warm, wet tongue curled around the boy's sac, then licked underneath it, between his legs, just barely over the boy's musky hole. The boy whimpered.

Senses reeling, Padfoot turned his attentions to the boy's cock, lapping at it with the eagerness of a decade long dry spell. The boy's thighs were trembling now, his chest heaving with short, bursting gasps for air.

"Oh, God." The boy's voice was agonized, and the tiniest flicker of remorse insinuated itself into the part of his brain that was still Sirius. And then the boy began to moan. They spilled out of his lips as Padfoot licked him from root to tip, coating his cock in saliva and leaving it glistening and harder than before.

"Shouldn't-- _oh_ \--" The boy's hips jerked forward and Padfoot kept licking, sweeping his tongue over balls and cock and between his legs again until the boy was practically sobbing against the trunk of the tree. A few seconds later the boy cried out as he came, come spraying over Padfoot's muzzle. Quick swipes of Padfoot's long tongue licked them both clean, and then his teeth were in the bunched fabric of the boy's trousers and jerking him off his feet.

The dazed boy fell forward onto his hands and knees. Padfoot was behind him in an instant, licking at the boy's arse, desperate for another pungent taste.

"God...not...not this," the boy said in a cracked, desperate voice, but Padfoot had already mounted, pushing into the boy until his cock popped past the tight ring of flesh.

It didn't take long. Padfoot thrust frantically into the boy as he went down on his elbows, pressing his face into the dirt and groaning. The tight friction sent him over quickly, and he crawled backwards to lap at his seed that was leaking out of the boy's hole.

The boy whimpered, collapsing full-length against the ground. Padfoot crept up to his face, his tongue giving one last lick to the boy's cheek before he bounded into the depths of the forest.


End file.
